1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and to a method of forming patterns of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the reduction of the design rules for semiconductor devices, sizes of patterns in semiconductor devices are also being be reduced. However, a photolithography process has resolution limits in embodying minute patterns of the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, a double patterning technology (DPT) is being studied for forming minute patterns of the semiconductor devices.